


Time and Space Between

by kosherrainbow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Simon friendship, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Simon keeps a secret, single dad Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosherrainbow/pseuds/kosherrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus left New York, so Alec got married.<br/>Years pass. Life happens.</p><p>Or:</p><p>Faced with a lot of heartache and the prospect of being a single dad, Alec takes off to live hidden in the mundane world, but a return to New York may be inevitable and he's not the only one returning to the Big Apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic in this fandom in about three weeks, I'm still very new, I only have the TV show and little bits and pieces of the internet which I take and form a skeleton canon and fill in the rest with my own story time fantasies, and hope I can get all you lovely readers to come along for the ride.
> 
> This story probably takes the most amount of liberties with the time line, and with Simon. But it works in the scope of this story.
> 
> Also and this is slight spoiler, there are two deaf characters, who I'm excited to feature and I hope you will enjoy meeting them as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or the line inspired by an M&Ms Christmas commercial

The man stood in the middle of the open piece of land staring out at the horizon as the sun pulled itself fully up and away from the line of land below it.  This had become his ritual, watching sunrise after sunrise, each mildly different...just waiting for the one that would set itself a part from the rest. 

"Magnus Bane. You really do exist." 

And it seemed as though it might have arrived. 

The warlock's lips narrowed in a tight smile as he turned toward the voice that had addressed him. The man was unfamilar, but there was a familiar scent of werewolf that drifted towards him. 

"I was starting to think they had sent me to catch a ghost." 

"You are sorely mistaken if you think I am someone who can be caught. Who was it that believe such a task was possible?" 

The man's face remained stoic as he reached inside his jacket pocket, pulling out a gold envelope.  The man who lived centuries allowed his curiosity to reach out and take the envelope. 

Inside he found a sheet of  parchment marked with lines of a beautifully familiar penmanship: 

~~_Warlock Bane_ ~~

_Magnus,_

_I know this would have been easier to have easier to send by fire, but after all these years I wasn't entirely sure you would still be reachable via that particular method. In these years, there have been many changes including the redesign of what you once knew as the New York Institue, as the Shadowworld strives progressively forward we know seek a representation from all paths of this world. Despite your absence the warlocks of New York have unanimously requested your leadership to be present, and I have to admit I agree that you are what would be best. I hope this finds you well and willing. And I do look forward to working together once more._

_Sincerely  
_ _With Love_  
_Isabelle_ ~~Lovelace~~ Lewis (nee Lightwood)  
_Head of the Shadowhunter Division  
_ _Shadowworld Institue of New York_

 

There were a number of questions that skirted his mind head among those was the writer's last name and her title. "I wonder how Lydia Bran--" He stopped himself with a dull ache he still hadn't managed to rid himself of, "Lydia Lightwood felt about that."  
  
A curious look passed on the other Downworlder's face, "You really must have fallen off the face of the planet. Lydia Lightwood died almost two years ago." 

There was no attempt to hide the shock in his eyes as he heard the news. He had avoided seeking out information that could be in any way related to Alec Lightwood or his fellow New York Shadowhunters, and it was an endeavor that had apparently succeeded too well. "How?"

"Complications after childbirth."

 

* * *

 

 

Alec wrapped the last half of the cake in plastic wrap before finding it a spot on in the refrigerator. He moved on to the dishes, and then the toys scattered in the living room. For a moment he was tempted to simply collapse into the armchair and enjoy the quiet serenity that came just after bedtime, but the laundry beginning to pile up called to him. He moved down the hallway, muscles tinging with the soreness of constant use.

There was movement in front of the soft glow that spilled out of the first bedroom in the hallway so he paused there to investigate. On one side of the room, there was no movement from the crib. The lower side of the bunk bed on the opposite also seemed still. As he looked up he saw the source of the shadows. Alec smiled as the four year old spotted him in the doorway and scrambled to tuck himself back into a sleeping position. 

He did one last inspection before his  landed on the photograph sitting on top of miniature bookshelf. 

It was over a year and a half ago and he was just as certain now as he had been that he had made the right choice...

He pushed himself away with the doorway closing the door most of the way before he headed towards his own bed. Screw laundry. He wanted to sleep.

* * *

_**Twenty-Two Months prior** _

 

There was an eerie silence that had seemed to have settle over the one of the bedroom as the group stood or sat in various states of shock. If the events of the early morning hours hadn't been unsettling enough,  they were now left waiting for Jace to finish reading the letter they had found  alone in the room.

"He says he needs time and space. He doesn't want us looking for them." 

Isabelle was the first to speak up her face tear stained, "Did he say when he'll be coming back?" 

Still processing the news himself, Jace just shook his head.

She buried her head in his Simon's shoulder, multiplying the guilt that was starting to grow in his stomach. Not much one for prayer he silently hoped he had done the right thing, too.


	2. Secrets and Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little surprise that makes Simon reconsider the secret he's been keeping.

A small bittersweet smile crossed her face as turned the corner. It seemed nostalgically appropriate to Isabelle that she should see him  again in the same place as she had last seen him over five years ago, standing in front of that particular bedroom door. 

"Magnus Bane." She forced her smile to widen. 

Her turned toward the sound of his voice, he face seemed to be a mix guilty, midly happy, trepidation, and a subdued version of that spark that had once been the defining characteristic of the warlock. In fact, his whole appearance seem a little subdued...for Magnus. There was still glitter, hair gel, eye make up just not as much as there once had been. But he greeted her with an equal smile,

 "Isabelle Lig--Lovelace.  I suppose I owe you a belated congratulations to you and your vampire."

 "Simon is a Shadowhunter now."

 His eyebrows lifted as if impressed, but made no verbal reply. The stood there for in an indifferent silence as they each searched for the nest logical thing to say, considering their location.

It was the older man who managed it first, "I thought since it seems I am going to be around again I should rip the band aid off fast on this particular conversation," He gestured towards the door, "Get it over with, you know, for everyone's sake."

 She knew a little of what had happened, and suspected more and his face, this man having this reaction confirmed all her years worth of suspicions, and silently she cursed in her brother's theorectical direction. "Oh, Magnus." She caught the warlock off guard not only with the tone of her voice, but also as she took his hand nearest her into her own, "Alec isn't here...in New York any more…"  
 

He studied her for a long moment, "Its not because of me…

 She shook her head ardently, "No, he left after Lydia...well, she died...we don't know where he we--"

"Iz--" The voice of sounded before they could see him, "If we miss date…" Her husband rounded the corner, "Magnus Bane…" He was nearly was nearly shouting until he apparently caught sight of who Izzy was talking to and his voice dropped to just above sigh, "...is here…"

 "Shadowhunter looks good on you."  
  
"No one saw you come in…"

 "I came in quietly."  
  
"That's out of character."  
  
"Simon!" Isabelle injected the rapid fire conversation, silencing both of them.  She took a deep breath, "Now that we see Magnus has arrived, I'm sure  Luke and Jocelyn would be happy to show you  around, there's been a lot of changes in the last six years…but you'll have to excuse us, we have a standing tradition on Saturday evenings."

He nodded, "Stuart's right...I should probably make a grand appearance."  
  
She started pulling Simon away before she turned back around, "We'll talk more later, I promise."

With that the Lewis' disappeared around the corner. Magnus stayed for a half a moment longer just staring for a long moment, before he too disappeared to redo his arrival to the Institute.

* * *

 

 

_"What if I wasn't half-demon and you weren't half-angel? What if we were all human?"_

_"Then we wouldn't have  met." Alec said in that matter-of-fact voice of his as  they kept their eyes locked._

  _"Alexan-" Magnus began to chastise, but he was interrupted._

  _"I think that would be worse, never knowing  you existed."_

  _"But then I'd be spared just seeing you and knowing you didn't want…"_

  _Alec shook his head for a moment before he tossed it back as if he could find some magical solution on the ceiling, "Magnus…"_  
  
"Alexander come on…." He had too much dignity to plead, but he had started approaching closer then his pride could handle so they just sat for a long while in silence. 

  _"Magnus." The Shadowhunter repeated. "Its not like that….if this was just wanting you….if that was enough…"_

 

* * *

 

Date night had been instituted just after they had gotten married as an escape from Shadowworld politics, toddler tantrums, Jace tantrums, and a hormonal Lydia, and it had morphed in a way to get Izzy's mind off Alec's departure, and beyond that it had just become a way for them to spend time together. 

They walked along their usually path Isabelle nestled inside his arm wrapped around her. Simon smiled to himself, these had to be some of his favorite moments. Just the two of them, a little moment for him to still revel in the fact this was his life.

"Your quiet." He observed.

She let out a little groan, like one  she once made when she broke the heel of a favorite heel, "I'm sorry, I thought I'd be fine, but…"

"Magnus made you think of Alec...and then you wonder about all the what ifs….its okay, Iz…"

She swatted a little at the arm around her, "No, its not that...well, it is, but I had a whole plane for his date…"

The former vampire forced himself to suppress his intrigue, "Don't worry about it...we can wait until I get back…"

Her dark hair shook around her face, "I want you to have this before you out and see your sister…" 

The Shadowhunter pulled out from her husband's arm, and pulled him to a nearby bench before she pulled something out her purse. "I've keep this secret for a couple of weeks, but I did…" she smiled mischievously, "I did tell your Parabatai...she helped me pick this out."

Simon looked at the square, still trying to figure out what he did to deserve this, he knew he hadn't missed an anniversary or a birthday, there was a tiny voice in the back wondering if this was the worst, that this was her way of telling him he'd been found out, but he pull the wrapping off and found a little square brown box, only a couple of inches deep.

 "What is this?"

 "Just open it and you'll see, silly." She was nearly leaning on top of him, and her excitement was contagious enough to calm those little concerns.

 He pulled of the top and found himself looking at a piece fold fabric with the word 'MatzoBaller'.

 "What?!"

 "I don’t  know what it means, but Clary said you would appreciate it."

 He did, or at least he thought he did, but his brain hadn't completely process what he was looking at as he picked up the fabric as it unfolded...into a onesie.

 "What?!" He repeats. "Are you...are you"

 He looked at her eyes and she had started nodded silently laughing.

 She took a moment and caught his lips, before whispering,  "You're going to be a dad, Simon."

  _A quiet Alec was something the new Shadowhunter could easily ignore, but a quiet Alec staring out a window instead of being with his kids only after the death of his wife was not and he approach half with caution, half with a good guess that he was just going to be told off by his brother-in-law any how._

  _The just stood there for a long time, Simon far enough back to give Alec space._

 

_"Following the rules…" Alec's voice came out dry and hoarse, "It was supposed to be easier...It might have been right….but it wasn't honest...and now Lydia is...gone...and its not just her life I messed….I messed up...but these kids...her kids."_

_"Your kids." Simon dared to speak up. "You always seem to forget; its your life too."_

_Alec looked back to where Simon was standing. He braced himself ready for the anger but instead the other man just turned, paused to tap Simon on the shoulder briefly before walking back toward the bedrooms._

 

* * *

  
“Alec. It’s time to stop this. Either you come home or I will tell them everything.”

Simon stood tall, spoke with confidence, and was extremely persuasive…at least that’s what his reflection in the mirror had told him.

Alec had picked him up from the train station and they had made small talk on the way back mostly what Alec was up to, or what mile stones the kids were hitting. Simon avoided any talk of his wife, or the Institute, particularly its most recent arrival. By the time they reached the older Shadowhunter’s apartment Simon could tell Alec was anxious to hear about New York, and he told himself that it made it the perfect time to broach the topic before the kids arrived home. So, naturally, the former human excused himself to the bathroom.

 “Alec. It’s time to stop this. Either you come home or I will…”

The bathroom door shot open with a bang and before he could wonder if this was how Alec was going to end him he was pelted by two small creatures who hit his knees one after the other. He blamed the fact his brain was still stuck in New York and jet lag that it took an extra moment to process the “creatures” as his nephews. He took a knee so he could be closer to their eye level, marveling as he did so at how much taller they seemed then last time. He also had to scan their differences, proof that though they appeared identical he would still be able to tell the differences between which was Henry and which was Henry and which was Jonah.

 The one he had deducted was Jonah was moving his hand near his chin in what looked like a ‘hang-ten’ symbol into the letter ‘S’ facing him. Henry on the other hand simply threw  his arms around his uncle’s neck and hooked there leaving Simon no choice but to lift the four year old  until they sit on his hip when Alec  appeared in the doorway. Half-asleep the two year old little girl was also being carried was not amused despite Simon’s cheesy smile.

 “Hello, Sophia. Remember me?”

“No.” She squawked throwing her head into her father’s shoulder. Verbally Alec talked to Simon  while using a free hand to communicate with his sons, “I think Soph needs a nap. Why don’t you  take Uncle Simon to the living room. Show him what you did today.”

Simon spent the next few  in a crash refresher course of his sign language skills as he watched the recounting of his nephews’ pre-school adventures. After dinner, a few presents Simon had snuck out of New York, and bedtime the two adults found themselves a lone in the living room.

Alec sat forward in his chair, elbow on his thighs, hands played with each other, “Okay, Simon, now seems like a good time to tell me why you’re thinking of blabbing.”

Eyes wide, Simon had enough self-preservation to tinge in guilt. “You heard?”

“There’s a vent,  the sound travels, and unlike my sons I can hear when someone is talking to themselves.”

All his plans and practice were tossed out the window, “Alec, you’ve missed so much….and your family misses you.” Deep breath, Lewis, “Plus, I think there’s a chance you’re going to want front row seats to watch me attempt to survive a pregnant wife.”

Alex eyebrows knitted, and for a second Simon wanted to punch himself in the face for his word choices, but then he saw that rare Alexander Lightwood smile, “Izzy’s… pregnant.”

 “You’re going to be an uncle…and Isabelle didn’t say anything. Why would she? She doesn’t think I wold be able to do anything. But I can tell you she wants you there. And she’s not the only one. No one’s been the same.” And with Simon started to recount the details of New York he had been with holding form the man opposite him with one giant, warlock shaped exception.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say thank you enough for the response from that little prologue. I definitely move faster with response, I originally thought this would be a once-a-week update, but if you all really love it I can be compelled to move faster. I hope this chapter live up to expectations and that you enjoyed it, let me know what think.
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Rather short, I know. But its a prologue so I hope you enjoy.  
> Let me know what you think and if you like what you see so far!
> 
> Sidenote: Internet told me about the name Simon takes....but I decided for this story that that name will be more for formal Shadowhunter-y things but Lewis is still used affectionately as an informal.


End file.
